Catch My Eye
by MadDelight
Summary: What if Anna discovered a lady, one that she took quite a liking to? Before Hans, before the coronation. But when Elsa catches her sister with a woman, what will Anna do? OC, hints at but no explicit icest.
1. The Pond

You Caught My Eye

Fic exploring Anna's sexuality. If you want her to remain straight I suggest you avoid this.

Rating T+

Takes place pre-cannon and during the start of cannon.

Anna's speech is so formal maybe it's a bit out of character, still that's how it came to me so I wrote it down.

Have at it! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>I always felt sort of different. Maybe it was because I didn't want to sit and learn proper princess manners. I always liked to climb trees and run down the halls, ride my bike indoors and bounce on the couches. I'd sneak chocolate from the kitchens late at night and as I got older it turned into sneaking wine. Princess manners aside, it wasn't until I turned sixteen and could finally sneak out of the house that I realized just how different I really was.<p>

* * *

><p>It was sunny and warm and finally a perfect day for exploring outside. Elsa, per usual was shut up inside her room, and after the passing of our parents it wasn't as if the staff would deny me the little things that could make me happy.<p>

I yanked up my skirts and ran out of the castle towards the fields. There was a little pond on the top of the hills that was surprisingly warm. I liked the sun on my cheeks and dipping my feet in the warm water. The fresh air was always a perfect way to feel free from the stifling walls of the castle. As I reached the pond, bare feet pounding against the grass, I realized that I was not alone.

Soft singing met my ears and I noticed a young woman in the pond- a towns person. My pond had never been occupied before, although it wasn't exactly mine. I stopped dead in my tracks and the singing stopped once our eyes met. The young woman blushed and ducked under the water, but before she dove under I caught a glimpse of brown hair and hazel eyes. She resurfaced once she needed air. I stood, bewildered by the edge of the pond.

"Princess Anna." Her voice was quiet, trembling a bit. "I apologize, I didn't realize..."

"You have nothing to apologize for." I cursed the blush that colored my cheeks. "It's a public pond after all. I was just heading for a morning swim."

The girl nodded and glanced toward her pile of clothes. "Of course! It's all yours." She gestured toward her dress. "Would you mind?"

I realized then that I had been staring and tore my gaze away quickly, shaking my head. "No, no of course not."

I grabbed the skirts and placed them near the waters' edge, turning away to allow her some privacy. I heard a splash of water and my curiosity got the better of me. I turned quickly. Thankfully she wasn't looking.

She was only wearing a cream colored undershirt and bloomers, which I could see through very clearly, the wet undergarments clinging to her breasts and thighs. I turned back around, my heart hammering in my chest, my breath coming in short gasps.

The woman cleared her throat. "The pond is all yours, princess."

I took a deep breath and turned to face her. "Thank you."

She curtsied and hurried off.

I realized then exactly what made me different.

* * *

><p>Days passed and I couldn't stop thinking about the brunette who had been at the pond. The way my heart had sped up, the way my lower stomach tingled and my face grew hot. Well, if I admitted it to myself, an area much lower than my stomach had grown warm.<p>

Clearly these feelings weren't natural and I knew that, yet I couldn't shake them from my mind. No boy had ever caught my eye that way. I had to prove to myself it was just a fluke, a silly misconstrued feeling. So, I left the castle, heading towards the stables. I knew the stable boy had a crush on me. During my riding lessons he hung around, always grinning like a fool and bowing whenever I walked past. I couldn't even remember his name.

The stable was empty as I entered. He was brushing a horse, blonde hair in his eyes. I cleared my throat as I approached.

He flustered and bowed. "Princess Anna, lovely to see you today."

"I can say the same." I gave him my sweetest smile and closed the space between us.

He was clearly nervous, avoiding my gaze and shifting from foot to foot. "Are you here for a ride today?"

"Not exactly."

He knew that I was being coy and smiled back at me. "What are you here for then?"

I didn't have to say a thing and boldly stepped forward, placing a sloppy kiss to his lips. It was my first kiss and I didn't exactly know how it was done. But he placed his hands around my waist to pull me closer and deepen the kiss. We broke apart to come up for air. His face was flush. I'm sure mine was too. I reached a hand toward my kiss swollen lips and giggled, but felt nothing.

He was grinning like a fool as he stepped back. "What an honor to kiss a princess as lovely as you."

I forced a laugh. "As if there are other princesses around. I really must be going, don't want to get caught." I winked, hoping to convey what I couldn't feel.

I hurried away, not wanting to see if there was disappointment in his eyes. That kiss certainly changed everything.

* * *

><p>I avoided the stables after that. I was determined to explore how true my feelings for women were. I went into town searching for the brunette I had run into not that long ago. The kingdom wasn't small, but we had few vendors and more shipmen and sailors then not, our main export being fish. So I hung around the fishmongers, hoping they had their families with them in town that day.<p>

It was either fate or dumb luck that after a short time of searching I found the young woman. After all, I hadn't been able to forget her eyes, or her more womanly attributes that a good bodice revealed quite nicely.

I neared the vendor and cleared my throat. The man at the counter, clearly her father, bowed.

"Princess Anna, a pleasure. To what do we owe this visit?"

"Actually, I was hoping to speak to your daughter."

I saw her cheeks flush as her father gave her a stern look. "Has she offended you in some way?"

"No!" I shouted much too quickly. "Uhm not at all. I merely need to speak to her about a personal matter."

"Of course." Her father grunted and shoved her forward. "Be nice Linette."

We walked a healthy distance away, quite near the forest. I turned around to meet her eyes once I thought we had gone far enough.

"I..." I hadn't exactly thought of what to say. I wasn't even sure if she felt the same way. "You have a very pretty name."

"Thank you princess." Suddenly she found her shoes very interesting. "Have I offended you in some way, princess?"

I shook my head. "No, no not at all. I just..." I had learned from my parents that honesty was the best policy. I made sure our eyes met before I continued. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about that day at the pond."

Her cheeks flushed and she stepped back. "I'm so sorry princess. I didn't mean to invade your space that day. I- it was wrong of me."

"No, not at all. I interrupted you." I wanted to make her feel at ease. "Just Anna, if you please." Throwing caution to the wind I stepped closer to her and held out my hand.

"Oh no, I couldn't. It wouldn't be proper." Linette's cheeks colored a deeper red if it was possible. She noticed my hand. "Is there something you want from me, Anna?"

Maybe she noticed the longing in my eyes, or the way I had inappropriately eyed her form, but she looked at me quizzically.

"Your singing was lovely." Compliments were the way to put someone at ease, weren't they?

Her voice became a whisper. "You heard that?"

I nodded and licked my lips, gently taking her hand. "You're quite lovely, Linette."

She ducked her head modestly. "Not compared to you."

It was that comment that made my heart leap at the possibility she might feel the same. Without exactly knowing how to proceed I gently placed a finger under her chin and made our eyes meet. "Much more than me." And I truly thought so. She and I were a hairs breath apart and I dared not proceed without permission.

My heart hammered in my chest. I just had to be sure. "May I kiss you?"

She nodded, the most simple movement, and yet I closed the gap between us with excitement.

Her lips were soft and pliant and so much sweeter than the stable boy's had been. Gut instinct took over and I swiped my tongue across her lower lip. She allowed entrance, my tongue exploring her warm mouth slowly. She gasped appreciatively, reciprocating with equal fervor. Although I wanted, I dare not go further and when my heart felt like it would burst from excitement I pulled back, seeing the same intensity mirrored in her eyes.

We stared at one another for a moment that seemed to last forever. I had no idea what to say and 'thank you' sounded far too formal.

My heart leapt into my throat. "Again some time?"

"Yes." She smiled sweetly.

"I'll send post." I took her hand and kissed it gently as knights did in fairy tales.

She giggled and I rushed off, my heart light and my feelings reciprocated.


	2. Linette

I waited a week before sending a letter. Surely that wasn't too soon? I felt increasingly anxious as I stood near the stables. I had asked Linette over, under the pretense of a ride, assuming her parents were the first to see the letter. It was clearly after noon and she was late. My stomach fluttered as I fiddled with a stray bang that had fallen from my painstakingly perfected up-do. I wanted everything to be just right.

I heard footsteps on the gravel and cursed my racing heart. I grinned and waved, forcing myself to be patient and not rush forward.

"Anna." Linette curtsied.

I shook my head. "Please don't, it's far too formal."

Her cheeks colored and I couldn't think of anything more lovely.

"It will take practice." She smiled and shuffled her feet.

I suddenly wondered how old she actually was and mind mind ran through a dozen questions. Did she have siblings? What was her favorite color? Did she like chocolate? I supposed I should get to know her. I didn't want to rush headlong into things. Oh, but wasn't that always my way? Jump in completely or don't jump at all.

She cleared her throat. I had been in my head for too long. "Are we actually going for a ride? You see, I'm not very good..."

"You could ride with me?" I offered.

She smiled brightly. "I'd like that."

I grinned and prepared my favorite horse. Linette stayed near my side and asked questions about the process, which led in to questions about me.

"Have you always liked riding?"

I nodded. "Definitely. Ever since I was small it's made me feel free, like I'm flying." I grinned and felt the anxiety between us lift a little.

"I've only ridden twice. My father took me when I was small. There isn't really much chance for me to ride, but I remember enjoying it." Her eyes widened at the sight of our horse though and I chuckled.

"I promise you'll be safe." The next thought that flitted into my mind was that I got to touch her, to help her into the horse. I put my hand around her waist an handed her the reins.

"Just stick your foot right there and lift, on the count of three, okay?" She nodded and it was all I could do not to breathe in her flowery scent. My legs turned to jello as the hip I had seen nearly nude fit so perfectly in my grasp. She got on flawlessly but look frightened once up there. I quickly joined her and scooted up behind her wrapping one arm carefully around her waist.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded and that was all I needed to start the horse on a steady trot.

* * *

><p>"I've got three brothers. All younger, it's impossible to rest!" Linette rolled her eyes. "It's always loud and always messy. The oldest is eleven, and he's still a brat."<p>

"That's got to be fun! I mean... It's so different from my family." My voice broke on the last word and I quickly cleared my throat. "And you're?"

"Oh, I'm seventeen."

My heart sped up at that. Maybe I seemed like an inexperienced child to her. Had she been courted by women before? Because that's what it felt like we were doing.

I slowed the horse to a stop as we reached a particularly good view of the North Mountain. It's top peaks jutting into the sky like fierce swords. I always thought the mountain was as gorgeous as it was dangerous, but maybe the sight wasn't all that great.

Linette seemed distracted. I felt her lean back into me as we stopped.

"Princess, I mean Anna?" Her hand was warm as she took mine and entwined our fingers. "Isn't it lonely locked up in the castle all day?"

I squeezed her hand and sighed. "Yes, it always has been."

She turned which was not an easy thing to do in our position. "You don't seem lonely."

With her hazel eyes full of fondness I saw this as the jumping point. I pulled her impossibly closer for an intense kiss that left us both gasping.

"I suppose I'm not anymore."

* * *

><p>I know that chapter is short but the next is going to be told from Elsa's point of view. It will alternate POVs every two chapters. Let me know what you think!<p> 


	3. Intruder

Catch my eye 3: intruder

I've never written in Elsa's point of view and I apologize for the possible awfulness of this...

XxXxXxXxXx

It was mid-afternoon as I heard a shout down the hallway and the clattering of shoes.

"No, no like this!"

Anna shouted. To whom I didn't know but it was the happiest I had heard her in a long time. There was another giggle, clearly not my sister's as it lacked the clear ringing of bell-chimes that hers possessed.

Another girl? So she had made a friend. As much as I knew of my sister it would be hard to deny her any friendship, that I was certain. I dare not peak out of my door, although the urge to do so was quite insistent.

The sound of their shouting died down and I slumped against the door. If only I could bring myself to leave my self-inflicted prison. Perhaps then I could laugh like them, maybe Anna could be the one making me smile.

I shook my head before more melancholy thoughts could fill my mind. Maybe, just maybe...

My door, thankfully, opened without a sound. I carefully tiptoed down the hall and followed the floating laughter and confident sound of my sister's voice.

"... And then I would slide down the banisters and land on my bottom."

I heard that unfamiliar giggle again as I neared the library. The other woman spoke gently, almost lovingly.

"You were quite a handful as a child." "You know it! So, what did you want to read? I always loved stories about knights and dragons, damsels in distress."

Anna growled and I heard the woman giggle. She growled? What on earth.

I neared the library and decided enough of the eavesdropping, a visual would sate my insistent curiously in full. I peered around the doorframe and saw what I wish my eyes had not seen.

Anna was in the brunette woman's lap, a book in her hands. "Shall I read it to you, Linn?"

The woman- apparently named Linn- nodded and blushed.

My sister touched a finger to her friend's nose affectionately and they leaned together and kissed. They kissed in a way that was clearly more then a friendly peck.

I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips, nor could I flee fast enough.

Anna turned quickly, glancing at the doorway. "Elsa?"

We both froze, a bright blush coloring my sister's cheeks. I turned to flee and heard her shout down the hall after me.

"Elsa please, wait!"

But I wouldn't wait. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me back to my room and hurriedly slammed the door shut behind me. I locked the door and forced my breathing to slow so I could listen to the world outside my room. No footsteps followed and I sank to the floor, head swimming with what I had just seen.

XxXxXxXxXx

Hours later, once the sun had set, I heard a sharp knock on the door. Firelight filled the room as I had been relaxing, snug and reading before the offending knock. If I pretended not to hear, didn't respond, I knew eventually she would go away. After all it could only be one person this late at night.

"Elsa? I know you're in there, please..."

She couldn't actually expect me to open the door not after years of ignoring her persistent knocks.

"Elsa, we need to talk about this. I swear I'll leave you alone again after we talk but just this once I need you to let me in."

The pleading was getting to me if I was being completely honest with myself. I wasn't sure if I could stand listening to Anna cry again, not tonight. I sighed, my hand trembled as I went to turn the knob.

Anna startled, her hand in mid air, going to knock.

"Hi..." She breathed, staying completely still as if she was waiting for me to scurry away like a frightened animal.

I gestured for her to enter and tried to keep myself calm as she shut the door behind her. Anna cleared her throat and I forced myself to focus and not panic. She absently toyed with her braid.

"Thank you." She sat on my bed, clearly not comfortable.

"You're welcome." It's not as if I knew what to say. After all, she was the one who had wanted to talk. It had been years since we had been in the same room together, what had she expected? A warm sisterly reunion? I wanted her to speak her peace and leave so I wouldn't have to worry about her well-being any more than usual.

"Well?" I hadn't meant to sound harsh but she looked taken aback.

"Well, the uh that woman and I. I know you saw us together."

I had never figured Anna as one to be shy or nervous. Perhaps I just brought that out in her, maybe she sensed the awful curse that plagued me, but no, she couldn't have any idea.

I nodded. "You kissed."

She licked her lips nervously before continuing. "We did. She and I... Linette. Her name is Linette. I'm... Elsa we're courting. Please don't tell anyone." Her nervous teal eyes met mine and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Who am I going to tell? It's not as if I'm frequently around other people."

Her mouth turned down. Her brow furrowed. "Right. I guess you're right. I'm sorry."

Was she apologizing to me for my self-inflicted isolation or for kissing that woman?

"Do you love her?" I had no idea where my curiosity had come from, missing contacting with the outside world or possibly missing contact with the one person I cared for most.

Anna glanced at me, her cheeks coloring. "I may." She shook her head. "No, I do. I believe I do."

I nodded and glanced toward the door. Clearly years of isolation had suppressed any useful sisterly knowledge I had once possessed. We were at an awkward impasse. I didn't want to throw her out, but clearly she didn't want to leave either.

"Are you... Are you okay with this? I have your approval?" Anna's voice was quiet, timid.

I met her gaze and shrugged. "What power do I have to stop you? If I didn't approve would it matter?"

It didn't matter if it was my magic or my words, clearly I could do nothing but harm my sister. She looked crestfallen and headed for the door. I assumed she'd had enough of my detached responses.

"I suppose not. I was just hoping that you would at least care."

Of course I cared. That was exactly the problem. I cared too much.

"Goodnight Elsa."

Anna left, broken hearted and I was alone again. Only now the isolation felt much emptier.


End file.
